Teachers and Student
by AngelWings14530
Summary: Lucy leaves Fairy Tail for a while because she's always getting severely injured during battles. So, Lucy accompanied by Loke set out to find her a teacher in combat fighting. What happens when she gets 2 teachers instead of one? And what happens when those 2 teachers are from the most feared guild out there. Sabertooth. Rated M: Language and Sexual Themes
1. Chapter 1

Teachers and Student Chapter 1 Lucy's Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. This is based off the Anime Series not the Manga Series. No copyright intended. I do own the story line, because I made that all up with my brain.**

I walked into the guild with a smile on my face. It's a crisp clear morning, sun is shining, birds are singing, air is cool, the early spring breeze is wonderful. I sigh contently. Yup, today is a good day, what could go wrong? But as I walk through the doors there is an eerie silence. I guess I spoke to soon. I look at them confused. "Um... Is something wrong?" I ask them uncertain. "Yes, Lucy. Please sit." Master Makarov said motioning to a empty seat in the middle of the guild. I raised a questionable eyebrow but did as told. It was silent as everyone exchanged looks, unsure of if they should tell me.

I nervously laughed, "Guys, c'mon just say it. Whatever it is, I'm listening." I encouraged them with a nervous smile. Some gave me guilty looks and some looked down or away. Um... Ok, what was that about? Levy keeled down to me and took my hand in her's, at this moment I've never seen Levy look... ashamed. "Oh, Lucy. I'm so sorry I don't know how to tell you this without hurting your feelings. So, I'm just going to say it." she said then sighed. "Your weak. And I know you have been trying, we all know how hard you have been trying but maybe you should stop going on the more dangerous jobs." she said. Ouch.

I looked at her confused and unbelieving. "It's true, Lucy. Your just not strong enough to handle being in battle on your own. Face it, Lu. Your always the one who gets hurt the most." Erza spoke trying to be gentle. But that just hurt worse. Tears started brimming my eyes, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't born with the talents for battle like all of you. But I am a lot stronger than you think. I can take it. I always do. And now, you want me to stop helping you guys in battle because I'm too weak?!" I asked disbelieving. "Lucy, believe us. It's for your own good." Laxus told me, with a serious look. "No, it's not. Telling me I'm weak is like telling me I might as well not breathe." I shouted.

As I stood up furious at my so-called friends. I can not believe this. They are calling me weak. Yeah, I admit I'm not as good as them but at least I try. That counts for something. Doesn't it? "Lucy! Your not listening to us. We don't want you to fight in battles anymore because you always get too damned hurt. What happens when one of these days you don't wake up?" Gray yelled at me. "That won't happen. I'm a fighter, I can survive. And your the ones not listening! Yeah sure I'm not the greatest fighter in the world but physical strength isn't the only kind of strength out there." I shouted back.

"Yes, Luce. In a way you are right, but try to see things our way. Like Gray said, what happens when one of these days you don't wake up? We only want to protect you, Luce." Natsu told me coming closer as to comfort me, but I don't want his comfort at the moment. "You don't have to protect me from everything. I'm not some damsel in distress or something. I can take care of myself." I told them in my defiant nature crossing my arms over my chest. "We know, Lu. We know. But you can't blame us for being concerned. The last battle you fought in, you almost died of blood loss because you got kicked in the head." Erza said emphasizing my N.D.E(Near Death Experience).

Erza continued. "We had to stabilize your body in healing magic for 2 weeks. We all thought that you wouldn't wake up. We were scared for you. I was scared." Erza finished standing next to me putting a fist over her heart. Erza admitting that she was scared is like finding a potato chip bag that's more than half-way full. I looked around my guild, the place I call home. But now it seems strange to me. They don't want me to fight. They don't want me to help in battle anymore even though all I did was distract the enemy. Don't they know that its my nature to risk everything as long as _their _safe. I don't care about what happens to me, I only care about what happens to _them_.

I thought they knew that. I sniff and raise my chin, "Fine. You win, I won't be in battles anymore." I told them. They all sighed of relief. "And, you won't have to protect me anymore either. I quit." then I walked out. Now as I walk outside, the sun is too hot, the birds are annoying, the air is suffocating, and the breeze feels too cold. I cross my arms over my chest as I walk, trying to keep the tears at bay. The only sound are my keys jingling on my belt and my footsteps walking away from Fairy Tail. And my whip is bumping against my hip. I'm wearing blue Capri, a red cami shirt, and red flats. My hair is up in a high ponytail and my usual heart earnings are in.

"You quit?! Why the hell would you do something as stupid as that?" a familiar voice yelled. I groaned in annoyance, "What are you doing here? I didn't call you." I asked. "You didn't have to. Did you forget that I can come and go as I please?" he asked. I rolled my eyes at him and kept walking. "It doesn't matter anyway. I'm to weak and fragile to be in a big bad guild like that anyway." I said sarcastically. "Lucy." he groaned. "Loke" I mimicked. "Besides, I'm not quit-quitting. I'm going to take off a few months and learn how to fight. Like learn karate or something. That way I can prove to them that I'm just as important as they are and that I can fight too." I told him my plan.

"Oh, and did you make sure they understood that?" he questioned. I pursed my lips and sighed. "So that's a no." I rolled my eyes at him. "Lucy. Lucy, stop." he said by grabbing my arm and stepping in-front of me, I had to stop myself from running into him. I frowned at him for blocking my path. "What?" I asked irritated. We reached the front of my building now and I just want to take a nice long hot bath to forget my worries, but no I have to 'listen' to Loke. "If you want to learn how to fight why not ask Natsu to help you or even me. I can kick ass too you know. Ask Ezra or Gray or the whole guild to teach you what they know, I'm sure they'll happily accept." Loke reasoned.

I pouted in thought. "Would they? No. I'm too weak remember. They'll freak out if I break a nail or something." I muttered. Loke chuckled then stopped and returned serious. Loke sighed, "Ok, well if not them then who? Maybe you should go teacher hunting. Seek out a teacher from other guilds or other cities, someone who is well known and knows how to fight." Loke advised. I took this to thought and then a light bulb went off in my head. I smiled and squealed in excitement and hugged him. "Oh, my god! Loke, your a genius!" I yelled in excitement taking his face in my hands.

And then I kissed his cheek and let him go. He smirked at me."Well, princess. It's not like I have to try." he bragged. "Yeah! What better way to learn how to fight than by Natsu's nemesis himself." I said exited, I saw his smirk turn into a confused frown before I ran up to my apartment. "Wait-Lucy!" He yelled after me, I giggled as I closed my front door behind me. I ran to my room and got out my suitcase, and I started packing. "Lucy, what are you doing? Where are you going?" Loke grilling me with questions. "I am packing Loke. And I'm going to Sabertooth to ask Sting to teach me how to fight." I explained.

Loke looked at me surprised that I'd do something as bold as this but mentally slapped himself because he knows I would. Then he started to laugh and I frowned at him while holding my hair accessory bag and make-up bag, hovering over my suitcase. He saw my crestfallen face, "I'm sorry Luce. But that is the reaction that you'll get once you ask him. A laugh in the face." he told me. I frowned because he's right. "Well, then if he won't. I'll ask Rogue. He seems nice, he may help me. Please Loke, trust me on this." I told him. Loke sighed and shook his head, his wild orange-red hair getting even messier if that's possible. "Alright, Lu. Do what you have to do, I wont stop you." he told me.

I went up to him and hugged his arm, "Really?" I asked wide-eyed. He nodded, "Oh, thank you. Oh, and Loke?" I asked. "Yes, princess?" he asked. I bit my lip, "Could you come with me. I don't want to do it on my own." I asked. "Course, my love. I go where ever you go. But you do realize I may have leave to go back to the spirit world." he told me. I nodded, "I understand Loke. Thank you." I said hugging him. He hugged me back and sighed letting me go, "Anything for you, princess." he whispered before disappearing. I sighed and am a little upset that he left. But I know that he's still with me, he's probably leaving me time to get packed and stuff. So that's what I do.

_***Back at the Fairy Tail Guild***_

"Did I hear her right?" Levy asked aloud. "Yeah, we did. She quit." Gray muttered. Then he groaned in irritation, "I knew she'd get all drama queen about it." he yelled to no one in particular. "You can be a drama queen too, Ice Princess." Natsu muttered back. Gray gave Natsu a death glare, which Natsu happily shrugged off. Then suddenly there is a golden-white light appearing, and a shadow of a man comes forward. Natsu groaned in irritation. "What do you want, Loke?" he asked. Loke smiled his dazzling smile, "Oh, nothing. Just here to tell you that Lucy-Lu is basically going on a suicide mission and I am going to be her only company. Just think. Me. Lucy. Alone. For weeks. Months maybe, she is pretty determined." Loke boasted to the guild.

Gray and Natsu's jaws clenched. "What? Suicide mission? What do you mean, Loke?" Levy asked a little panicked. "Oh, nothing really. She just wants to learn how to do hand-to-hand combat fighting, and she thinks that Sting will teacher. Now these are her words not mine." he cleared his throat. "What better way to learn how to fight than by Natsu's nemesis himself?" he said in a really creepy voice sounding almost exactly like Lucy. "What?!" The guild exclaimed at once. "Oh, don't worry. I'll make sure to take care of her." Loke explained with a smirk. Natsu got up in Loke's face, challenging him, "Take care of her. How are you going to do that, Kitty Cat?" Natsu asked through gritted teeth.

Loke's jaw clenched in irritation. "Trust me, I'll knock out any guy who even looks at her the wrong way. I can protect her. And who knows, I might be able to talk her out of it. But what good will it do if I forbid her to go. She'll just go anyway, and put herself more in danger. You know how defiant she can be. I can't stop her, you can't stop her, none of you can stop her, she has to do this for herself. She just hates feeling helpless around you guys in battle and I don't blame her. And this way when I go with her, there will be less chance of her getting in danger." Loke explained in an even toned voice. Natsu's jaw clenched again but sighed and gave in. "Fine. But whenever you get the chance, get away from her, inform us on whats happening. Can you at least handle that, Kitty Cat?" Natsu asked.

Loke's jaw clenched at being called 'kitty cat' for the second time that day but he nodded and his playful smirk was back in its usual place. "Of course. Now I really must be going. Don't want Lucy to leave without me." then in a golden-white flash he was gone.

_***Back with Lucy***_

"Ah!" I screamed as I feel arms encircle my waist. I hear a chuckle and I pout and hit him on the head, "Loke! Don't do that! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" I yelled at him as I wriggled out of his grip. He chuckled and I calmed my breathing then I jumped on my suitcase that's on my bed and sat on it while zipping it up. "Jesus, Lucy. Did you pack your whole closet?" Loke asked. "No, only half." I said fighting with the zipper. "So, Loke. Do you have any idea where the Sabertooth HQ is located?" I asked him. He shrugged, "Last I heard its somewhere in the mountains outside of Crocus." he told me. I sighed in frustration. "Ugh! Close you stupid thing!" I yelled at my suitcase.

I jumped on my suitcase and pressing my body to it and zipping it all the way up. I sighed of relief and Loke chuckled. "So, when do you want to leave princess?" he asked. "Now. C'mon. Let's go." I said putting my suitcase on the floor. "No, goodbyes?" he asked and I hesitated. "No, it'll be to hard to leave them. But I did write them letters and put them where they'd find them. Now, c'mon we have to get there before the train leaves." I say walking to my door, locking it when Loke joined me outside. I looked up at my home and sigh, goodbye for now. Home sweet home. And with one final look Loke and I walked to the train station heading for Crocus.


	2. Chapter 2

Teachers and Student Chapter 2 It's a Deal, Blondie

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. This is based off the Anime Series not the Manga Series. No copyright intended. I do own the story line, because I made that all up with my brain. **

"You think this is it?" I asked Loke as we stand infront of the Sabertooth guild. After we got off the train we got a motel and cleaned up. We decided to go look for Sabertooth in the morning. Well, now it's morning. It's 10:30AM to be exact. Loke scuffs, "Maybe not. I dunno would Sabertooth have a flag with their insigena on it if it is?" he asks, I frown at him for being sarcastic. I sigh and look up at the intimidating building. I bit my lip and Loke took my hand, "Its not to late to turn back you know. I could teach you." he suggested. "No, no. I want to do this. I have to." I said quietly. "Are you doing this to get attention?" he asked. I looked at him, "No. Why would you think that?" I asked him confused, eyebrows furrowing.

"Well, here I am offering you a teacher and your declining. If your not looking for attention then what?" he asked. I sighed and looked down. "Honestly, I just want to prove that I can be strong. And the only way I can do that is if I face my fear, so I have to go. I have to prove it to them but more importantly I have to prove it to myself." I told him rubbing my arm as I looked up into his eyes. "Minerva. Your afraid of her." Loke said. I closed my eyes tight and sighed. Damn it! I hate it when he can read me like a book. "I have reason to be." I whispered. Then Loke embrased me in a hug and I hugged him back. "I won't let anything hurt you, I promise." he whispered as he stroked my hair.

I gave him a tight squeeze, "I know." then I pulled away. I took a deep sigh, "Well, here goes nothing." I muttered. Loke held my hand in his giving me an encouraging squeeze. I smiled up at him and knocked on the opposing door. The door swung open, Rogue answered it. He looked taken a back and surprised to see me. "Well, well, well. Isn't this nice. The lovely fairy greeting me with her presence." he said cockey giving me a smirk. I manage my 'nice-to-meet-you' smile. "Hi, Is Sting here? I want to ask him something." I told him. "Yeah, he's here. It must be a _very _important question for you to come all the way here." he said. I nodded, "Yeah, it is. And if he says no, I'm going to ask you." I said.

He raised a skeptical black eyebrow, "Alright, c'mon in." he said leaving the door open. Then he walked away leaving Loke and I standing there, in the doorway. I guess he expects us to just follow him inside. And we do. He didn't have to be rude about it though. "That must have been the most I've ever heard him speak." Loke whispered to me. I giggled. When we walked through the first thing I spot is the lack of people. Sting, Rogue are the only ones here, all the others, Yukino, Minerva(Thank God!), Jiemma, Orga, Rufus, and Dobengal aren't here. I so wanted to sigh of relief. Sting and Rogue I can handle. The others, well, I'm not so sure.

Especially Minerva, given I'm scared to death of her, she'd probably kill me. Rogue shoved Sting's arm, he looks passed out because he has his head on the bar counter with an half-empty bear in his left hand. Plus he's drooling. Gross. But I do have to admit, he looks almost cute. Sting groaned at the jolting awakening. "What?!" He groaned sleepily, Rogue just nodded his head at me. Sting followed his gaze, he looked dumbfounded as he sized me up. Looking over _every inch _of me. I shifted my stance at the uncomfortableness. "Lucy? Lucy Heartfilia?" he asks groggily. I put my smile back on, "Yup, its me." I tell him. He smirked and touched my chest, my jaw dropped and eyes widened.

I smacked him. Hard. He fell off his stool and onto the floor. "Yup, its you alright." he said rubbing his sore cheek, smirking at me. "What can I do for you, Blondie?" he asks standing back up. I pout at him, "The name's Lucy not Blondie. Your blonde too you know." I muttered. He chuckled at that. Then I sighed, "I want you to teach me how to fight." I told him bluntly, otherwise I would never say it. Both he and Rogue looked taken aback. "Excuse me? Could you repeat that, Blondie?" he asked. I frowned at him for calling me 'Blondie' again but I shrug it off because I know he won't stop. "You heard me perfectly fine." I said crossing my arms over my chest, weight on one side.

"Yeah, but. Wow. Your asking me to teach you how to fight. Wow. Never thought I'd hear that. Question, Blondie. Why? Don't you have fire breath to teach you?" he asked raising a skeptical eyebrow. Damn it! I should have prepared answers in advance. "Y-Yeah, about that. I sort of temporarily quit Fairy Tail. So, yeah." I replied lamely. Both he and Rogue looked surprised. "Why?" Rogue asked. I waved it off, "Oh, you don't wanna know. Long boring sob story." I said. Sting smirked, "Tell me or I won't help you." he said. My eyes widened a little, "S-So does that mean that you'll do it?" I asked him. "Nuh-uh, I asked you a question first." he said. "You didn't ask, you demanded." I pointed out.

"*Tsk, Tsk* Technicalities are so overrated." he says. I rolled my eyes at him. "Fine. They don't want me fighting anymore because I'm always the one to get hurt the most. They just want to protect me. But maybe I don't want protection. Maybe I want to learn how to protect myself for a change. Yeah, sure I can wave my whip around and do damaging stuff with it. But I can't take out 10 overly powerful guys on my own like Ezra, or Gray, or Laxus, or Natsu, or, well everyone in my guild. I want to be able to do _something _than just sitting on the sidelines watching." I explained. "So... you quit to find a teacher to teach you hand-to-hand combat fighting. And you just immediately thought of me?" he asked me unbelieving, looking at me in amusement, curiosity and confusion.

I bit my lip, "Well, yeah. Loke and I were talking after I left the guild and he told me I should find a teacher and well I thought, what better way to learn how to fight than by Natsu's nemesis himself. So, will you or will you not teach me?" I asked. He pursed his lips in thought, that or he's just messing with me. "Another question, Blondie." he said. "Ok, shoot." I said. "What do I get in return for helping you on your little... dilemma?" he asks me with a smirk in place. "Um... I don't know. I guess I could do whatever you want me to do for a week or something." I suggested. He grinned misceviously. Oh this is just great. What the hell did I just get myself into?

"Ok. Before I do agree to this, kiss me. Kiss me and the deal is sealed. And I never back out of a deal, do I Rogue?" he asked. Rogue shook his head, and gave me a sympathetic look. I gulped, "So I kiss you and you'll help me?" I asked just making sure. "Yup, you kiss me and its a deal." he said leering over me. Loke pulled me back, "Luce, you don't have to do this. We can go find another teacher." he tried to reason. "But Loke, he's like almost saying yes. And he is an amazing fighter, I've seen what he can do at the games. Fighters like him don't come around often. It's just one little kiss, what could it hurt?" I whispered back to him. He looked at me, eyebrows creased in worry and frustration.

"Fine. But I still don't like the idea of you kissing him." he muttered. I giggled, "Now's not the time to be jealous, Loke." I smiled then winked at him. He blushed, and I took in that little victory and walked back over to Sting, Loke following. "So, you've decided?" he asked. I rolled my eyes at him, got on my tip toes and gave him a quick peck on the lips then I pulled away. "There, happy?" I asked him. His eyes are still closed and he slowly opens them. "Estatic." he replies looking me in the eye. "Meet me in the woods by that old oak tree, you can't miss it. It has this dome hole in it where you can climb in and stuff. It's near the lake. 10 minutes" He said.

I smiled in excitement, yes! I'm going to learn how to fight. I hugged him, "Thank you." I whipered before I let go and walked over to the door with Loke sulkingly following behind, Rogue was kind enough to offer to walk me out. "Oh, and Blondie." Sting called after me. I turned around, "Yeah?" I yelled back to him. "Don't be late." he said grinning at me. I smiled back, a real smile this time and I giggled before walking out the door. "Hey Lucy." Rogue asked as I walked away from the door. "Yeah?" I asked. "I would've help you out too. I wouldn't even need to know why." he said. I smiled at him, "Well, thank you." I said to him.

He nodded, "You know? I think what your doing is really...brave. Those fairies are dumb for thinking your weak." he said smiling at me. Now I'm the one taken aback. I could feel the blush, "T-Thanks." I managed to say. "I'll help you out too. You came here looking for a teacher instead you found two." he said. My jaw dropped a little,"Really? You mean it?" I asked. He chuckled, "Yes. You have my word." he said. I literally freaked out, and hugged him. "Oh my god! That is awesome! Thank you, thank you so much." I said excited. He patted me on my back awkwardly before I let go. "Wait." I said frowning slightly. He looked at me confused.

"Does this mean I have to do whatever you want me to do for and week and kiss you too?" I asked. He chuckled, "No, you don't have to. Being your teacher is payment enough." he said. I sighed of relief that is before I heard what he said. "That's good th- Hey! I'm not that bad as a student!" I defended. "That's for me to determine." he said. I pouted at him then sighed and rolled my eyes at him. "Whatever. But still, thank you for doing this for me. You have no idea how much this means to me." I told him. "Your welcome, Lucy. Now you'd better get going, I have a feeling Sting'll find someway to punish you for being late." he advised.

I nodded, "Ok, I'll see you guys soon." I said then hurried off but I stopped before I got to far, turned back around and kissed the corner of Rogue's lips. "Bye." I said waving and dragging Loke with me.

*_**Back with Sting and Rouge***_

**Sting's P.O.V**

Rogue came back in from walking Lucy out, with a blush? on his face. A blush? He's blushing? What the hell? I decide to tease him about it. "Are you blushing? What did she do? Flash you or something?" I ask him. He looks at me and shakes his head, "No. I told her I'd help her for free. And she kissed me." He told me. I had this anger and envious grudge randomly appear within me. No, no. I am not jealous. I don't even like that fairy. "She kissed you?" I asked unbeliving. "Yeah. She asked me if she had to do what she has to do with you to get my help but I told her no, that she didn't have to. She never looked so relived. It kind of hurt my pride a little, like kissing me is so horrid or something." he muttered and I chuckled.

"Anyway, she was going to leave then she turned around and kissed me. She thanked me then ran off with that spirit of her's." He finished explaining. I nodded. "Alright so were both her teachers now?" I ask just to make sure. "Yeah." he said. "Ok. Well rule number one, we can not tell anyone in the guild." I said. "I figured as much." he said. "Rule number two, we can only train her in the forest or other parts of town where no one can see us." I told him, he nodded. "Rule number three, we'll take turns training her everyday. I'll take today and Saturday, you take tomorrow which is Friday and Sunday." I informed him.

He nodded. "Oh and above all, don't fall for the girl." I said, and we both vowed to that. _But heaven knows that some vows were made to be broken_. Where the hell did that thought come from? Oh, well. "Let's go. We'll walk slow so she can find it." I told him and off we went.

**End of Sting's P.O.V**

**Rogue's P.O.V**

Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia. You are something else. Even after what Minerva did to you, you still manage a smile. I hope with these lessons I'm giving her will help her see how strong she really is. She doesn't know her true potential. But she will. I'll make sure of it. After Sting set up some rules to follow we left to go find her. But I'm afraid Sting, I may already have fallen for her.

**End of Rogue's P.O.V**


	3. Chapter 3

Teachers and Student Chapter 3 Warm Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. This is based off the Anime Series not the Manga Series. No copyright intended. I do own the story line, because I made that all up with my brain. **

"Loke." I whined. He sighed, "Yes, princess?" he asked. I stopped and held out my arms to him, "Carry me, please. My feet hurt." I complained, he sighed and lifted me up on his shoulders. "Wow! I feel so tall!" I exclaimed as I ran my fingers through his messy hair. He held my thighs in place as my legs dangle from his shoulders. It's a pretty hot day today, good thing I decided to wear light clothing. A sports bra, panites, a black cami shirt and tan shorts, and my belt that has my keys and whip on it. We continue walking through the forest trying to find the tree and the lake. "Do you see anything up there?" Loke shouted to me, "No. Just trees, trees, and more trees." I say then sigh. I put my hair up in a tight messy bun.

I slouch forward totally bored out of my mind. My hands go to Loke's chest and I play with his tie. "Loke? How can you wear a suit in weather like this? Wouldn't you think you'd be sweating like a pig?" I ask him. He chuckled and I bounced a little which made me giggle. "If you just wanted to see me naked all you had to do was ask, sweetheart." he told me slyly. I biffed him and he chuckled. "But now that you mention it, I am a little warm." he said. "Oh, then let me help." I said. I started to take off his suit jacket, I had to lift myself up a little to get the clothing from under my butt, but I got it and he did the rest. "Better?" I ask him, as he magically makes the item of clothing dissappear.

"A little." he said. Then he started to take off his tie and that dissappeared like the jacket. "Could you take off my shirt?" he asked. I blushed. A Lot. I'm so glad he can't see me right now. "Sure." I said and I did the same as I did with his jacket, and he made it dissappear like the others. Now my thighs are on his bare skin. It feels... wierd. And totally embarassing. He sighs of content, "That's better." he says. "Good." I tell him. After a while Loke and I look for an odd tree by a lake, and no such luck but I can tell that we're getting close because Loke told me that he can smell the lake. I sigh and just relax on Loke's shoulders until I see something move. I watch closely in the far northeast direction.

A shadow? But not just any shadow. Rogue. "Loke go that way." I said pointing to the direction I saw Rogue. I smile a little. He's helping me find where I need to go. Rogue isn't as bad as I thought he was. Loke chuckled, "I can't see where your pointing, babe." he said with humor in his voice. I biffed him, "I'm not your babe. And I'm pointing in the northeast direction." I told him. He shook his head and went in the direction I told him to. We came to a clearing, through some trees that are alined in rows, it makes it look more like an isle than anything, we see a beautiful lake and in the far northwestern corner you can see and hear the faint rubbling of a waterfall. And to the left of is another clearing, in this clearing it holds the old oak tree that Sting was talking about.

It's huge, like more than your average oak tree height. My guess would be it was here for many decades. And he was also right about that tree having a hole big enough to fit through in it. It's natures own way of art. The tree looks like it just split in the middle and curled upward. It's beautiful. "Oh, wow. It's so beautiful! Isn't it Loke?" I asked him, looking at the sight in awe. "Yes, you are." a voice says. I freak out a bit holding Loke's head, he groans, and I turn around and I sigh in relief when I see Sting. I take a moment to let my shock settle in. Me happy to see Sting. Yeah, it's a lot to handle. Sting gives me an amused look, and walks towards us. "Do, you always get shoulder rides from your spirits?" He asked out of genuine curiosity and amusement.

"No. But they are obligated to do as I say-" I never got to finish becasue Loke dropped me. "Ah!" I screamed high pitched as I fell on the hard ground, the grass barely a cusion. I groaned and screached in pain. Something sharp pearsed my skin. I started to cry. "Oh, I'm sorry Lu. There was an annoying bee buzzing in my ear, I just had to get rid of it." Loke said in mock defense. I sat myself up, then Loke's playful gaze dropped into a serious one. "I'm-" Loke didn't get to finish because I snapped at him first. "Yeah, didn't plan on the rock being there did you." I mutter with anger in my eyes. "Lucy, I'm really sorry." he said sincerly, "Save it. Close the gate of the Leo, Loke!" I yelled and he was gone.

I got the sharp rock out of my arm, it's on my left shoulder. And I touched it gingerly, Sting came over to help me. I hissed at him and pulled my arm away when he touched me. "Don't touch me. I can do it myself." I told him sternly. He put his hands up in defence and stood back up. I started to take off my cami shirt. "Hey, what the fuck are you doing?!" he exclaimed. "Well, I have to stop the bleeding somehow. Oh, and relax. I'm only wearing sports bra anyway." I said then sighed. I made a bandage with my shirt and tied it tightly around my bleeding arm. I used my arm and my teeth to tighten it. After I was done making sure it was secure I stood up and faced Sting. "Ok. So, what's my first lesson?"

He looked surprised that I'd still want to do this today after my injury. Nope, I'm serious about this. "Well, I want you to run laps first. To that tree and back to here, 10 times." he said pointing to what looks like a mile away tree. I nodded and took off. A warm up. I should get used to these. And when I'm exhausted, irratically breathing, and sweating like a pig, I'll remember that this is for bulding my stamina. I have to have a lot of it if I ever want to be quick enough to dodge blows. So after I do that he makes me do 20 push ups, sit-ups, and runs up and down a hill. The sun started to set by the time I ran down the hill for the last time, breathing erratically, sweating so bad.

"Not bad for your first day, Blondie. Meet Rogue back here tomorrow for your lesson with him. I'll make us a schedule. Now, go back to where ever your staying and get some rest, you need it." And like that he was gone. I collasped on the ground exhausted. After I calmed down I made my long walk back to the city. After like 30 minutes of non-stop walking I was greeted with my motel room, a shower and clean clothes. I jumped in the shower happily washing my icky feeling of sweat off. Then after my 20 minute shower I put on my PJ's which are just a old concert t-shirt and sweatpants. I dressed my wound properly before I came out of the bathroom, with my brush in my hand.

I scowl at who I see waiting for me. Loke. "I don't want to see you." I told him as I brushed out my hair and set the brush on the night stand by the bed when I was done. "Lucy." he whined. I pursed my lips and avoided looking at him as I got under the covers. "I'm really sorry." he said. I ignored him. "C'mon, Lu, I know you can't stay mad too long." he tried to remove the covers that I had covering my head but I just pulled them tighter. "Fine, you win. I'm an arrogant, cocky, bastard. Can you forgive me now?" he asks and I can't hold my small giggle. "You forgot pompous, and egotistic." I informed him. He flashed me a cocky grin, "Are you sure your not confusing me for Sting?" I laughed.

"I really am sorry, Lu." I nodded, "I know. And I forgave you when I sent you away. I just wanted to make you suffer." I said smiling innocently. His jaw dropped a little then his smirk was back, "Oh, I see how it is." then he leaned to me and started tickeling the crap out of me. "No! Ha,ha. Stop it, Loke." I yell inbetween fits of laughter. "Stop it right now! Damn it, your going to make me have to pee!" I yelled and he laughed and continued tickeling me. I couldn't take it anymore, I was laughing so hard my stomach started to hurt. I pushed him away and clumsily ran for the bathroom door, then slammed it behind me. Loke's laughter is the only other sound I hear other than me peeing. Ugh! Damn him!

Sometimes I really hate him. But he's right I can't stay mad at him or anyone for too long. I'm just one of those people that just can't hold a grudge. Sometimes I don't know if that's a good or a bad thing. After I do my biz and wash my hands I climb back under the covers. "No more tonight Loke. I'm tired." I said. He nodded and snuggled up to me, I groan in irriation. "I would like it if you would go sleep on the couch but I know you'll just sleep with me anyway." I mutter. "Sleep with you? Oh, Lucy, I'd never thought you'd ask." he said leering over me with a smirk. I flicked his forehead, "Not like that you, perv." I said turning away from him. He chuckled and soon enough we both fell asleep.

**Sting's P.O.V**

Why the fuck do I feel so... elated...ever since Lucy got here? Is it because of her feisty attitude? Although I'm not gonna lie, an angry Lucy is a hot Lucy, but still. Or the way I'm easily amused by her. With her overly annoying narcissistic attitude and constant whining about every little thing. I don't even know the girl all that well, but the few times we've crossed paths, she has kept up that attitude. Plus she is the most hottest girl I've met, and that says a lot. But she has a cuteness to her, a sort of innocence. And those chocolate-brown eyes are always looking straight through you. They sparkle whenever she smiles, but I also see the sadness in them.

I wonder what makes her so sad. And I have this feeling that I _have _to protect her. I suppose any man would all you have to do is see her innocent smile. Somehow seeing her sad is unfitting to her. And I don't like it. Sometimes I even wonder how she can even manage a smile with the sadness I see in her eyes. She can be very fun, well when she wants to be. She can see things that no one else can. Hell, she even came to me, _me_, of all people for help. So what if I find her amusing, I'm simply stating that she's interesting. Very interesting. And she's a code I'm dying to crack.

**End of Sting's P.O.V**


	4. Chapter 4

Teachers and Student Chapter 4 One Of My Insecurities

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. This is based off the Anime Series not the Manga Series. No copyright intended. I do own the story line, because I made that all up with my brain. **

"Lucy! Lucy!" I heard yelling over the sound of the shower head. "What?!" I yelled. "You have visitors!" Loke yelled. "I'm kind of in the middle of shampooing! Tell them to wait or just come back later!" I yelled to Loke. I scrubbed my head faster to hurry up my shower so whoever is waiting doesn't have to wait so long. I hate making my company wait, I feel rude whenever I do. I shut off the shower after a few minutes, stepped out of the shower and dried myself off. Then I put my hair up in a towel and put on my robe and walked out of the steamy bathroom. "Sorry for making you wait, you just caught me at the wrong... time." I said the last word slowly because I saw who it was.

Sting and Rogue. "Um... how did you find me?" I asked. "Oh that was easy I just followed your sent." Sting said like it was the most obvious thing ever. I raised an eyebrow at him. Talk about creepy. "What? Are you a blood hound or something?" I asked. He crookedly smiled, "Nah, I have dragon senses. All dragon slayers have these senses. Super-hearing, and stuff like that." Rogue explained. "Oh, well that's not creepy at all. I suppose I would track you down by smell too if I ever wanted to know where you were." I said sarcastically. They all chuckled. "Don't worry princess, you don't smell so bad." Loke said encircling his arms around my waist, putting his nose to the crook of my neck and taking a whiff.

I could feel the blood rise to my cheeks and I pushed him away a little, looking sideways at him. "I'm still only in a robe you know. Don't touch me." I warned. He smirked deviously at me, "Oh, I think we can change that princess." then he winked at me. My face is probably redder than a tomato by now. Then I pouted in anger, "Say something like that again and I'll send you away. And this time, don't come back." I warned him. He put his hands up in defense, "Alright. Geez." he said backing away from me. I turned to the two dragon slayers, "Sorry about that. So, why are you here? What, couldn't wait to see me?" I asked smiling.

They grinned at me, "Maybe. But no, we were just curious as to where you are residing in this great city." Sting answered, cocky as ever. I pouted at him and crossed my arms over my chest. "Well, now you know. So, could you please leave and let me get ready for the day." I asked them. "Yes, sorry. We'll be waiting in the lobby. Have you eaten breakfast yet?" Rogue asked. "No, I woke up and immediately took a shower. Why?" I asked. "Because my dear, we are going to take you out." Sting said grinning at me. I raised an eyebrow, "And you don't care if were seen together by your guild?" I asked suspiciously. They looked at each other then looked back at me.

"No, were not going in public. Well that's not true because we are, we'll just be separated from each other. Rogue and I will pick up the food and then we'll be eating in our spot. Got it, Blondie." I pouted. "Fine, fine. Whatever to get you out." I said waving my hand in a dismissing manner. "My, my. Your in a hurry to get rid of us." Sting said in mock hurt. I smirked at him, "Yeah, I am." I said. His smirk faulted for a second getting my serious look. "Ok, see you around, Blondie." he said then he and Rogue left. Loke's relaxing on the bed reading some magazine. I frowned at the sight, staring at him, giving a hit for him to leave me as well. "Loke, you too." He looked up at me looking so innocent. Ha! He's not fooling anyone with that look.

He sighs dramatically. "Fine, I'll leave. You were starting to bore me anyway." he said nonchalantly. I glared at him, grabbed my brush and threw it at him but just as my brush got to him he'd already vanished in a golden-white light laughing. Ugh! He's such a... such a... such a... asshole. I get out panties and a bra set, it's light green with cute little froggies on them, they are super cute! I also get out light blue jean shorts and a black tank top, a light blue plaid shirt to go over the tank top. I put them on. I put 2 hair ties on my left wrist and I put on my white open-toe wedges. I put on light blue eye-shadow and black eyeliner, and some lip-gloss. I also squirt my vanilla perfume on my wrist and rub my wrist together, and a little on my neck.

I'm not one of those girls that have to pour the whole freaking bottle on themselves, when wanting to smell nice. There comes a limit to putting on perfume and I put on just the right amount. I grab a brown leather tote bag. In it I put sneakers along with an ice cold water bottle that has yet to thaw, along with a towel in case I sweat like a pig again and I can almost guarantee I will. I brush out my hair and put it up in a high ponytail, letting my bangs flow to the left side of my forehead. I brush my teeth quickly then I sigh grab my bag and walk out with my phone and key to my hotel in the bag's zipper pocket. Once I get to the lobby, Sting and Rogue are nowhere to be seen.

Great, they ditched me. I sigh disappointed and about to walk back to my room when I feel arms encircle my waist. "You look hot." Sting whispers into my hear sending chills down my spine and my face to heat up. "Um... thank you?" It came out more as a question than anything. He chuckled and let me go and for some strange reason I'm upset that he did. No! No! Lucy Heartfilia, you are not, I repeat _not_, falling for him. Nope. Nuh-uh. Never. _Yeah right, stop lying to yourself, Lucy._ Ugh! Get out of my head! You stupid conscious! "C'mon, we should get there before it gets to be lunch time." he said walking ahead of me.

Lunch time? I look at the clock above the receptionist desk, it's only 9:45AM, it's far from lunch time. I guess he's teasing me for being so slow at getting ready. Well, sorry, some people want to look nice and smell good too. I shake my head and follow him anyway with Rogue walking by my side. After a few minutes of walking in silence I let out a small giggle. "What?" Rogue asks. "Hm? Oh, nothing." I say with a smile on my face and just keep walking. He looks at me with a curios half-smile on his face. "Alright were here. What do you want, Blondie?" Sting asked me. "Um... vanilla caramel latte and a breakfast sandwich." I told him and he nodded.

I reached in my bag and pulled out my wallet, "No need, sweet cheeks, I've got it covered." he said putting a hand to his chest, leaning into me. I bite my lip, "Are you sure? I could just pick up the tax." I told him, offering. Well, I really want to pay for half, I'd feel weird and rude if I didn't help with the payment. He chuckles, "I told you, I've got it covered. What? Didn't anyone get you anything before?" he asks. I sigh, "Alright." I said putting my wallet back. He crookedly smiled and walked in. "How come he didn't ask you what you wanted?" I asked Rogue as we sat down at opposite benches but are still in hearing distance of each other. He shrugs, " 'Cause I always get the same thing." was his only reply.

Hmm... alright, I'm making it my personal mission to get him to genuinely smile and keep up a conversation. Starting now. I purse my lips, cross my legs over the other, cross my arms over my chest, and slouch into the bench. "How come you've never tired anything new?" I asked. "I dunno, I just don't." then he was quiet again. Ok, so maybe this will be harder than I thought. "Trying new things can be good sometimes, maybe you should try something new every once in a while. Never know, you might get lucky and win a million jewels or something." I said smiling at him. He gave me a small smile and laughed a bit before turning nonchalant again.

I sighed. I guess were done talking for now. I'm not going to make him talk if he doesn't want to. Not yet anyway. I looked around at the little cafe that Sting is waiting in line, in. There is a stone square about 10ft each with a little garden in it. It has a lot of bushes and flowerbeds, with a small cherry blossom tree on each corner. Some of the petals are falling off because of the small spring breeze. It is really pretty here, that I can't deny. "I'm going to go find a bathroom, I'll be right back." I told Rogue as I got up and put my bag where I once was sitting. I didn't have to look far because in the plaza there is a little building with restroom symbols for ladies and gentleman's.

As I walk I hear whispering, well somewhat if the guys knew how to whisper. I look to my right, they are about a few feet away from me, across the bathrooms. "Damn, man. Take a look at that." one said. "Yeah, I know. You think I'd have a chance with her." the other asked. "You? No. But me, well, just look at me." the one before said. I giggled then I put my hand on the door handle and push it open, I look back at the guys. One has dark brown hair and green eyes, he is pretty hot and the other is dirty blonde with grey hazel eyes who is also pretty hot. They look to be about 15-16 years old. I wink and smile flirtatious at them before I walk in the bathroom, they blush a little. Awe! So, adorable!

After I do my biz and wash my hands, I come out of the bathroom only to bump into one of the guys who were checking me out. The one with the dirty blonde hair and grey hazel eyes. I blushed slightly, "Hey, double d." he greeted smirking after looking down at my chest. Ok, that's creepy how'd he know my cup size? I'm a 34DD, but that doesn't mean he should get away with insulting me. I frowned in anger, how dare he disrespect a lady like that. So I did what any girl would do, I slapped him. He was shocked at first then he narrowed his eyes in anger, "You bitch!" he spat at me and I slapped him again. I pointed my finger at him while I ranted my anger.

"You do not speak to a lady like that! And you do not, _do not_, call her names. Didn't your mother teach you anything?! Maybe you should learn some manners and learn how to talk to a girl before you try hitting on her." I yelled at him, scolding him. He looked like he was scared and about to cry. "Do you understand me?!" I asked/yelled at him making him look me in the eyes by grabbing his chin and lifting it up. He stayed quiet and I got angrier, my eyes full of rage. "Do you understand me?!" I yelled again, he let out a slight whimper. "Y-Yes, I-I u-understand." he whispered and I let go of him. I sighed, "Good." then I walked back to where Sting and Rogue were shell-shocked, and wide-eyed.

Sting's holding a cup holder with three drinks and holding 2 white paper bags with our food in it. "Ugh! Men, are such perverts." I muttered as I picked up my bag and slung it over my shoulders. They just stared at me dumbfounded. "What?!" I snapped and they came out of their dumbfounded state. Sting sighed dramatically slow, "Damn. I know now not to insult you." he said with a small smirk. I glared at him telling him to shut it which he did. Rogue looked at me in admiration and...pride. I blushed slightly. And wee took off again, Sting still ahead of us. By this time we got to the forest."What you did back there, was scary." Rogue said. I almost squealed of joy and excitement because he's starting the conversation for once.

I giggled, "Yeah, well you don't just go up to a girl and say, 'hey double d'. That is so disrespectful. I know what bra size I am, guys don't need to know." I said getting a little defensive. "It must be hard. Getting that much male attention." he said. I sighed, "Yeah. Sometimes I like it, I can flirt and mess with them and have fun but other times I'm just trying to get them to stop grabbing my ass." I told him. I've never really told any guy this before. Only my best girl-friends. It's weird how easy I can talk to him. But a good weird. "I mean I know I'm beautiful, I'd be stupid not to know. But beauty comes at a price." I sigh, and he keeps on listening to me.

So, I continue. "Sometimes I flaunt it just to get what I want, but that is a _very _dangerous game. Sometimes I wish I wasn't so beautiful that way I might get some peace from guys hitting on me. Grabbing my ass, or 'accidentally' tripping and falling on me while 'accidentally' grabbing my boob. You will not believe how may guys have done that one. I guess I just don't want to be someone's one-night-stand or just another pretty girl with a hot body." I told him one of my deepest insecurities. I take a moment to let my surprise in, I don't even really know this guy and I just spilled one of my insecurities to him. I guess this means that I already trust him.

And just looking up at his, caring, thoughtful face I know it's the truth. I can trust this man with anything. I smile a little at the thought. He laughed a little, "You, Lucy Hearfilia are never going to be a one-night-stand. Someday, a guy is going to love you more than himself and will never want to let you go." he told me in all honesty. That's just how Rogue is. He never lies. I smile at him and giggled, "Thanks." "Besides, you can handle those jerks on your own. All you have to do is scold them." he said jokingly and I play punched his shoulder as I laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

Teachers and Student Chapter 5 F.U.N

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. This is based off the Anime Series not the Manga Series. No copyright intended. I do own the story line, because I made that all up with my brain. **

Deep breaths. Inhale. Exhale. Relax the mind. Focus on nothing but my surroundings. Hear the river. Hear the water fall. Hear the birds. Hear nature. Focus on my senses. Nothing else. I peak an eyelid open. I see Rogue so concentrated and relaxed, sitting cross-legged with arms on the legs, index finger and thumb meeting. I'm sitting the exact same way, but it's really hard for me to concentrate. I'm more of a take action kind of girl not sitting still kind of girl. "Lucy, your not concentrating." Rogue said nonchalantly. I groaned, "It's so hard. Can't I do it while doing something else too?" I asked. Rogue sighed. "Lucy, you need to learn patience. Again." he said going back to giro mode. I blow some stray hairs from my face and close my eyes again. I roll my shoulders and clear my throat, then sniff. "Lucy." Rogue warns. "Sorry." I say then after a sigh I stay quiet.

It lasts for about 20 seconds. "Can't you just make me run laps or something?" I asked. Rogue grunted and Sting chuckled from his tree stump that he's sitting on. "Yeah, go run off some jitterness. Then we're back to meditating." he instructed. I sighed of relief "Thank god!" I yelled as I'm off before anyone could blink. Wind scratching against my bare face. Faster. My feet lifting from the ground with great speed, almost like I'm leaping. Breathing becomes leveled and heightened. Everything I pass, goes by as a blur. Tree branches and bushes scrape against my legs and arms giving me small cuts, but I pay no notice. All I can think about is the almost flying feeling when I run. I laugh and who-hoo when I run. The feel of adrenaline souring through me. And for a moment, just for one moment, I'm free.

Before I knew it I was running up a hill and looking over the water fall. Should I? Cliff jumping has always scared me a little, because if the possible ultimate death. But you only live once right? Right. My smile grew bigger, I got my speed, ran and jumped. "Lucy!" I hear Rogue and Sting yell, but the rush of the water overpowers them. I dive in, the water splashing around me. The splash of skin-to-water didn't hurt that much. Cliff jumping is awesome. Totally worth it. I re-surface and brush my hair back. The cool water feels nice on my sweaty skin. I wave to Rogue and Sting who have dumbfounded looks on their faces while grinning at them. I swim up to them. "Hey, guys. Waters great, you should join me." I offered. When they recovered Sting gave me his cocky smirk, "Lucy Heartfilia, you are one crazy bitch." he said matter-of-factually.

I shrugged, "I know." then I dove underwater again. Sting joined me though, took off his clothes except his boxers and dove in after me. We waved to each other underwater before re-surfacing. Rouge shook his head but joined us. We swam and played in the water for about a half-hour. I had to get out because Rogue said that we have to train now and that I'd have to take it seriously. Sting left because he said that he'd rather watch paint dry than to watch me try to concentrate. I biffed him before he left though. Now I back to sitting. Sitting. Breathing. And listening. I'm focusing on nothing by my senses. I hear a twig snap and I turn my head in the direction. I then hear the rustle of grass as someone's coming up behind me. I open my eyes, I'm so fast with pinning him down that the guy didn't even see me coming. I'm met with a smile.

"Good. Your learning." Rogue said from the position I have him pinned. I slouched back, "Oh, my gosh. This is so fun. Try it again." I said excited. He laughed. It's the first time I've ever heard him laugh. He rarely ever smiles. I can't really describe the beauty of his laugh. The way his lips curl up to create a smile, his eyes matching the sincerity behind his joy. The sound of it is so rich with melody, warmth and just pure bliss. A smile slowly forms on my face as I watch the impossible happen. I made Rouge Cheney laugh. But it all ends too quickly and it feels as if a part of my heart had died when he stopped. I frowned. Seeing my change in mood, Rogue asked what's wrong. "You should laugh more. I'm sad that you've stopped." I told him, head tilted to the side smiling down at him. It happened so fast. He sat up and kissed me. I didn't stop him, in fact I kissed him back.

**Ha! Cliff hanger! Gosh, I'm so mean :P Sorry I lost inspiration along the way. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Until the next one, tootles! :D**

**-AngelWings14530**


End file.
